The present invention discloses a pivot block assembly having a pivot block connection particularly suitable for use in connection with a pivotable gangway device.
A pivotable gangway device typically pivots between a raised stored position and a lowered service position to provide access to the upper surface of a container, such as a transport truck. Because the loads on pivotable gangway devices are frequently changing and increasing, increasing the durability without decreasing the functionality of pivotable gangway devices is desirable.
Thus there is a need in the art for a durable and functional pivotable gangway device that can withstand increasing loads.